


put your lips next to mine

by hargrovebuckley



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Piercings, Post-Stranger Things 2, Pre-Stranger Things 3, Rings, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, a lot of the characters are either only in it for a second or at the end, but im a lesbian and i will have her in my fic if i want to, i know robin and steve became friends after he graduated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hargrovebuckley/pseuds/hargrovebuckley
Summary: Steve shows up to school with a pierced ear on Valentine’s Day.The diamond stud glints under the fluorescents of the school’s hallways, in the weak sunlight filtering in through the classroom windows.Tina Scott overhears Steve tell Nancy Wheeler that he got it as a Valentine’s Day gift for his girlfriend, so that they could match without anyone knowing.She, Carol, and Nicole silently agree to keep a look out for a girl adorning a singular diamond earring.By the time third period is over, Billy’s replaced the hoop in his ear with a diamond.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Robin Buckley/Heather Holloway
Comments: 18
Kudos: 330





	put your lips next to mine

**Author's Note:**

> title from "put your head on my shoulder" by paul anka. the ultimate romance song
> 
> this is me procrastinating writing the third chapter for my other fic. also me projecting onto steve and billy because i spent valentine's day alone, sick, and at work this year ah ha ha :) sorry that it wasn't posted on the actual holiday
> 
> i do not own stranger things but if i did i would change 1001 things let me tell you

Steve shows up to school with a pierced ear on Valentine’s Day.

The diamond stud glints under the fluorescents of the school’s hallways, in the weak sunlight filtering in through the classroom windows.

Tina Scott overhears Steve tell Nancy Wheeler that he got it as a Valentine’s Day gift for his girlfriend, so that they could match without anyone knowing. Tina informs this to Carol Perkins and Nicole Brooks with hearts in her eyes, a wistful note in her tone. Nicole matches Tina’s dreamy look, gushes over how good he must look now. Carol rolls her eyes and pops her bubble gum, says that this girl won’t last, just like his last relationship.

All three silently agree to keep a look out for a girl adorning a singular diamond earring. 

When Billy first catches sight of Steve’s piercing in between second and third period, he stops in his tracks in the middle of the hallway. Steve is at his locker, and Billy crowds in close when he gets his feet moving under him again.

“You copying me, Harrington?” he leers, tugging on Steve’s pierced lobe.

“In your dreams,” Steve throws back. He closes his locker door with a slam and turns around with his back pressed to it. Billy’s hand falls to his shoulder. He smirks at Billy, aware of the stares their exchange is drawing, and tells him, “Got it for my girl. Happy Valentine’s Day.”

He pulls Billy’s hand off, but not before discreetly slipping something small into his palm.

Billy stares after Steve as he walks off. He doesn't look into his palm until he’s seated in the back of the classroom for English.

By the time third period is over, Billy’s replaced the hoop in his ear with a diamond.

*

“So,” Steve says, throat exposed for Billy’s mouth to explore, “I take it you like your gift?”

Billy had grabbed Steve before the start of fourth period, dragging him to an empty utilities closet. When the door had shut behind them, Billy shoved Steve up against it with a strong kiss, moving his head to Steve’s neck when Steve grew breathless.

Billy hums an affirmative as he mouths his way back to Steve’s lips, exchanging open-mouthed kisses. Billy’s tongue flicks out to meet Steve’s and he pulls away with a small moan that Steve can’t help but echo.

“Yeah, I do,” Billy says, fingers playing with the stud in Steve’s right ear. His small, soft smile reflects in his eyes when his gaze meets Steve’s. Steve smiles back, hands gripping a little harder where they rest on his boyfriend’s hips.

Steve presses a kiss to side of Billy’s head. “I’m glad.”

“Got something for you, too, you know.”

“Did you, now?” Steve hides his surprise by tugging Billy closer. He didn’t picture Billy as the type of guy to celebrate Valentine’s Day. Saw him as someone who would bemoan the commercial holiday as a ploy of capitalism. He presses a kiss to the spot behind Billy’s ear; the earring digs a bit into the skin above his lip.

“Mhmm. Didn’t think I’d see you 'til lunch, though,” Billy tells him, leaning back a bit to dig something out in his jean jacket pocket. “Was gonna wait until then, but, well. Now’s a good a time as any.”

He pulls a ring box out of his pocket, and Steve’s heart stops.

“Billy—” he chokes out.

“I’m not askin’ ya to marry me,” Billy rushes out. He looks nervous. “I know we’re way too young, and that we’ve only been together for three months. But you’re my guy, you know? I just wanted to get you something special.”

Billy opens the box to reveal two matching silver bands. They’re engraved with Celtic knots around the length of them.

“They’re Tungsten Trinity rings,” Billy tells him as he slips one out and slides it onto Steve’s left middle finger. It fits perfectly, and Steve wonders when Billy found time to get his measurements. “They symbolize happiness, love, and loyalty.”

Steve feels short of breath as Billy takes out the matching ring to put it on his left middle finger. Steve grabs Billy’s hand with his right, presses their palms together and looks at where the rings sit next to each other on their interlocked fingers.

“I love it,” Steve whispers voice weak with emotion. States a little stronger, “I love you.”

Billy smiles into another kiss, a lingering press of their lips together. He pecks Steve on the cheek as well, and Steve feels heat swell up in answer.

“Love you, too. I’ll see you next period at lunch, okay?” He gives Steve’s hand a squeeze, and their rings make a tiny _clink_ when they knock together.

“See you.” Steve squeezes back, then leaves out of the closet first, aware that he's not able to afford to be absent for his chemistry class. God only knows how many times he and Billy have skipped school to be able to spend more time together. He’s already missed fifteen minutes of this period.

When he slips into the classroom, the teacher shoots him a look and drawls, “Glad to see you’ve decided to grace us with your presence, Mr. Harrington,” before she continues on with the lecture as the class snickers. 

Steve smiles bashfully and mutters an apology as he slips into an empty seat in the back. He pulls out a notebook, but his mind drifts, barely retaining any information.

His fingers play with the ring the entire thirty minutes left of the period, turning it around and around his finger.

*

Billy drops his tray down onto the table with a clatter, halting the conversation Steve and Robin were having. Nancy and Jonathan both throw him a smile, but don’t stop talking from where they sit next to Robin.

“Hey,” Billy says as he sits down to Steve’s right. He squeezes at Steve’s shoulder as Steve smiles up at him, dragging his hand down Steve’s arm. He tangles their hands adorning their rings under the table for a moment, before bringing it back up to start digging into his lunch.

“Hargrove,” Robin greets, eyes on Billy’s ear lobe. Teases, “Nice earring.”

“Thanks,” Billy acknowledges around a mouthful of hamburger. “Issa Valentine’s Day gift.” Steve and Robin both wrinkle their noses in disgust, and Steve reaches over to cover Billy’s mouth with his hand. Billy knocks it away, but not before Robin catches sight of the ring on Steve’s finger.

“What. Is _that_?”

“What’s what?” Steve questions, bringing a spoonful of mashed potatoes up to his mouth.

“ _That_!” Robin points at Steve’s finger. “What is that?!”

“Oh,” Steve says. He shrugs, acts nonchalant even as a blush rises to his face, as a small smile grows on his lips. “A ring.”

“No _duh_ it’s a ring, dingus,” Robin groans in frustration. “Where’d it come from?” By now, Nancy and Jonathan are paying attention, drawn over by Robin's commotion.

“Valentine’s Day gift,” Billy mumbles around his food.

“You got Steve a _ring_ for Valentine’s Day?” Nancy jumps in.

Steve huffs. “It’s a ring. I got him an earring. Jewelry is a common present for Valentine’s Day.”

“Look.” Billy swallows his next bite. “It’s not an engagement ring. We’re not even wearing it on our ring fingers! I just wanted to get him something special.” His cheeks grow red, making his freckles stand out in stark contrast.

“Aww,” their friends coo.

Robin exclaims, “That’s so _cute_!”

“Oh, shut up,” Steve says with a roll of his eyes. Billy throws a french fry at Jonathan’s face to stop his sniggers.

“I think it’s great,” Nancy says, laying a hand on top of each of theirs. “I’m glad you two are together.”

Steve looks down as Nancy takes her hands off of theirs. He nudges his pinky into Billy’s, before linking them together.

“Yeah, me too.” He smiles at Nancy. It doesn’t hurt to look at her anymore, not now that he has Billy.

“Happy fuckin’ Valentine’s Day, losers.” Billy holds his soda can up in a toast. His ring shines under the cafeteria lights.

“Happy Valentine’s Day!” they all cheer obnoxiously with their drinks up, people from tables over looking at them like they’re crazy.

Steve knocks his water bottle into Billy’s Coke. “To many more,” he says softly, so only Billy can hear. Not that he has to worry; Nancy and Jonathan are back to their conversation, and Robin is distracted by filling in Heather Holloway with what happened. Steve sees the two girls exchange gifts out of the corner his eye, and he and Robin smile at each other when she meets his gaze.

Billy grins around a sip of his drink. “I’ll make sure of it, pretty boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](https://hargrovebuckley.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/hargrovebuckley/)
> 
> the [rings](https://www.etsy.com/listing/662945124/tungsten-celtic-trinity-knot-ring-mens?ga_order=most_relevant&ga_search_type=all&ga_view_type=gallery&ga_search_query=men+knot+ring&ref=sr_gallery-1-4&frs=1) in question


End file.
